Many types of hand tools and screwdrivers have heretofore been devised, and such features thereof as interchangeable bits, ratchets, and pivotable levers are known in the art. Such prior tools have various shortcomings, including lack of ruggedness and strength, inconvenient and awkward configurations, overcomplication, and lack of convenient, reliable means for retaining spare tips and levers.